Currently Being Released
Please be aware that this page may contain spoilers. If you do not want spoilers, please leave now! On this page, information will be stored on newly-released dragons and on-going events that have incomplete data. Information can be compiled here so that it can be retrieved at a later stage to be separated into its rightful articles. ---- RULES OF NEW DRAGON RELEASES AND DC EVENTS All newly released dragon and event information is to be compiled on this article and this article only. Do Not *Add the dragon(s) to the Which Egg Is Which page. *Add the dragon(s) to the Dragon Types page. *Add the dragon(s) to any page apart from this one. *Create the dragon(s) article (before the dragons of TJ09 or users grow up) or create an event page while the event is still in progress. *Add information if it has not been seen in the cave yet. *'Do not add the spriter's alts of a dragon. '(The DC-Wiki team will ask the artist(s) for permission to upload them). These rules apply while the dragon is being released, till the moment when the dragons of users start to become adults. After that, the dragons' article(s) can be created. Failing to comply with these rules will result in a warning or even a suspension (one week suspension for creating the dragon's or event's article before the dragons have grown up or before the event has ended). Staff Messages *Remember, adding information not yet seen in the cave is NOT allowed. We know you know it, we know half of it as well. But please, don't add it until it has been found in the cave. *If you add interesting information from speculations made on the forums, please be sure to mark this information with Rumor unless it is absolutely a proven fact. See the current facts/rumors under each breed for examples. *'IMPORTANT ' Information marked Fact has been so widely proven that may be accepted as true. Information marked Rumor is rumor. Currently, there is no way to prove this information true or false, and though much of it seems like it will be true, do not accept it as true information. This especially means that you should not present this information to people in the forums as hard fact. *'Holiday Release' If one of the holiday artists keeps their scroll hidden, respect that fact! The DC-Wiki team will contact and ask them if they would be willing to share the images of their spriter's alt. Don't post links to the spriter's alt, because it might result in them getting sick. '- The DC-Wiki Team' ---- Currently Being Released April Release The April release is in full swing. April brings one new breed for you to ogle at. Catch them in the desert, forest, or jungle. * - Forest, Jungle, Desert April release - Anagallis Dragon (Forest, Jungle, Desert) Fact: * This dragon is dropping in the Forest, Jungle, and Desert biomes. * This dragon sorts between the Albino and Balloon dragons. * A leaked sprite in the Encyclopaedia appeared between the Albino and Arsani entries. * Adults and hatchlings have dimorphism. Rumour: * To be added. Egg Sequence Recent releases: Festival of Eggs Happy Easter Everyone! The "Festival of Eggs" is back with 62 new eggs to collect. Users have three days to collect all the eggs. Glitch Festival the 2nd: *The [http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/File:FoE_2015_404-Basket_error.png "404-Easter Not Found"] error seems to concern mostly users who paricipate in the Festival of Eggs event for the first time, but there have also been some records of users who've participated before and experience this error as well. It seems that they're still able to collect the eggs, since they have new eggs appear on the site. For those who experience it, the glitch screen appears when clicking on eggs or on any egg basket scroll trophy. '- FIXED' *The "2nd Easter basket badge" glitch, which first occured during the 2014 FoE event on the scrolls of previous FoE spriters, has returned. Funfact: *TheCompleteAnimorph's "Skies of Arcadia" egg which was removed from the 2014 FoE event because it gliched, is now released in this years FoE event. Egg Update: * was updated to this: Eggs There are 62 eggs in total. Show/Hide all 62 FoE eggs FoE 2015 01.png FoE 2015 02.png FoE 2015 03.gif FoE 2015 04.gif FoE 2015 05.gif FoE 2015 06.gif FoE 2015 07.gif FoE 2015 08.gif FoE 2015 09.gif FoE 2015 10.gif FoE 2015 11.gif FoE 2015 12.gif FoE 2015 13.gif FoE 2015 14.gif FoE 2015 15.gif FoE 2014 TheCompleteAnimorph egg.gif FoE 2015 17.png FoE 2015 18.png FoE 2015 19.png FoE 2015 20.gif FoE 2015 21.gif FoE 2015 22.png FoE 2015 23.gif FoE 2015 24.png FoE 2015 25.png FoE 2015 26.png FoE 2015 27.png FoE 2015 28.png FoE 2015 29.gif FoE 2015 30.png FoE 2015 31.png FoE 2015 32.png FoE 2015 33.gif FoE 2015 34.png FoE 2015 35.gif FoE 2015 36.png FoE 2015 37.gif FoE 2015 38.gif FoE 2015 39.png FoE 2015 40.gif FoE 2015 41.gif FoE 2015 42.png FoE 2015 43.png FoE 2015 44.gif FoE 2015 45.png FoE 2015 46.png FoE 2015 47.png FoE 2015 48.png FoE 2015 49.png FoE 2015 50.png FoE 2015 51.gif FoE 2015 52.gif FoE 2015 53.gif FoE 2015 54.png FoE 2015 55.gif FoE 2015 56.png FoE 2015 57.png FoE 2015 58.png FoE 2015 59.gif FoE 2015 60.png FoE 2015 61.png FoE 2015 62.png Category:Browse